jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
If I Didn't Have You
If I Didn't Have You is a song from Quest for Camelot sung by Devon and Cornwall. Lyrics Cornwall- I'd be rocking with the dinos Swinging with the rhinos I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute Cornwall, they would sing 'Cause I would be the dragon king I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you! Devon- If you didn't have me? Cornwall- If I didn't have you! Devon- Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh? Both- Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Kayley- Stop bickering and get your act together. Devon- Act? Did someone say act? I can act! If only I had seperate parts My career would be the arts I'd be the star of Camelot You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you! Cornwall- I should be so lucky! Devon- If I didn't have you! Cornwall- Oh, wait! You'd be dead! Both- Oh, what I could be if there was only me! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Devon- Trapped! Aah! Trapped! Cornwall- Stuck here with you for 500 years! Devon- Oh dear, it's learned to count. Cornwall- If you'd got me a good lawyer I would have split 400 years ago. Devon- Now, listen here, pal! I didn't come here to be insulted! Cornwall- Oh? Where do you usually go? Devon- I'd be a fire-breathing lizard! Cornwall- I'd be one high-flying wizard! Devon- >You'd be nothing without me! You'd be extinct! You'd cease to be! Cornwall- I'm so tired of your nagging! Devon- And I'm so tired of your bragging! Cornwall- Without me you'd have no brain. . . Both w/ Background Voices- . . . with which to think! Cornwall- Devon- I'd be rocking with the dinos If only I had seperate parts Swinging with the rhinos I'd de-dragonize this cave in a minute My career would be the arts Cornwall, they would sing I'd be the star of Camelot 'Cause I would be the dragon king Both- I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you! Background Voices- If I didn't have you! Both- If I didn't have you! Background Voices- If I didn't have you! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Devon- This way! Let me lead! Background Voices- Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Cornwall- No, this way, twinkletoes! Both- Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet! What I'd do if I didn't have you! Devon- I got you, babe! Both- Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you! Well, if I didn't, oh, if I didn't, have you! Cornwall- Thank you very much! Devon- Thank you very much! Cornwall- Thank you! Devon- Devon has left the building! Cornwall- You've never sung before have you? Trivia *Scamper and Brain will sing this song in The Journey of Hope. Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs